Ginny's Letter
by arwenundomiel021
Summary: Ginny pours her heart out to Harry in a letter. Can she get him to see her way? HBP compliant. Written by Sarah


Okay, so while I told Sarah I was posting this, she's not actually told me I can. But I can't say I care that much. I think this is cute. So….

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. Obviously.

**Ginny's Letter**

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_I know it's only been two days since we went our separate ways at King's Cross, but it feels like ages. I miss you, and I wish you were here. Not that you'd want to be here. Mum is going bananas, Phlegm is so arrogant it's disgusting, and Hermione is just being a nag. She keeps telling us "the proper way" to go about a wedding, it's so annoying. And I'm staying out of the way just like everybody is telling me to. The only time I ever get noticed around here is if I get too close to the cake or flowers, so mostly I just sit in my room. I know you'd notice me though._

_Anyway, Ron says hello. He'd write to you himself only Bill has made him ring bearer (even though he's a bit too old). He is in his room right now, practicing. __What__ he's practicing I haven't the foggiest, but I'm beginning to think he's going mad. Every time someone mentions the wedding he turns green and gets all sweaty. Then he has to hurry to his room and "practice". Honestly, it's pathetic. Although not nearly as pathetic as Bill. He hasn't eaten in three days. All he does is pace back and forth in his room, mumbling to himself. Dad keeps trying to comfort him, but it's hardly worked. Mum is worried about him not eating, even though she has enough to worry about already._

_She's very worried about you, you know. She can't seem to understand why you went back to the Muggle's, and frankly, neither can I. Ron and Hermione said something about "Dumbledore's orders", but I can't see how hat's possible. You don't belong with them Harry. You belong here with us. With me._

_Look, let me just get straight to the point. I have to know. I need to know if you still have feelings for me. I know that the only reason you broke up with me is because you didn't want me to get hurt, but don't you see? Being apart is hurting me more than any curse ever could. The only reason I make it to see the next day is because I know I'm going to see you soon. These past few days without you have been like not being able to breathe. Everything I do and see seems to remind me of you. That's why I have to know if you feel the same way. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you Harry. Please write back to me as soon as you can. Mum isn't the only one who worries about you._

_Forever yours,_

_Ginny _

Harry couldn't believe it. Of course he loved her. How could she think he hadn't?

_Well you did break up with her_, he said to himself. _But she seemed okay then_, he reasoned. Quickly Harry grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled out the first thing that came to his mind:

_Dear Ginny,_

_Things seem quite busy there. Don't worry; I'll be there soon enough. I miss you terribly._

_Love, _

_Harry_

_P.S. Ginny, you're breaking my heart. I don't want to hurt you, but I'd never forgive myself if you were ever harmed. Something happening to you would hurt me more than any curse could. You say you love me. If you love me like you say you do then you'll forget about me and keep yourself safe. Staying with you is not worth losing you, especially if it's my fault. Please try to understand. I'd die without you._

Harry looked over the letter. It seemed to say everything, except for the fact that he felt the same way she did. But he could never tell her that. It would just make the whole thing more painful.

Harry kept telling himself all through sealing his letter and tying it to Hedwig, that he was doing the right thing, that she would thank him in the end. And he was still convincing himself a few minutes later, watching Hedwig become a black speck on the rising sun.

After what felt like ages, Harry turned away from the window; he glanced at the clock. Seven thirty. His aunt would be making breakfast. Usually, Harry tried to avoid anyplace the Dursleys were at, but he was there on Dumbledore's orders, even if no one could fully understand that.

Around ten forty-five the hunger got to Harry and, ultimately deciding that the Dursleys wouldn't be in the kitchen anyway, he went downstairs to scrape up some leftovers.

As he staggered down the steps, his thoughts strayed to Ginny. _Don't think about her_, Harry thought, but he couldn't help it. It wasn't fair, what he had done to her. No one deserved that, especially since it had come without warning. But he had to do it, to protect her. What if Voldemort found out about them? What if he used her against him?

But it would be okay. Ginny was safe, as were Harry's two best friends, and in three days Harry would be shot of this place and would be (hopefully) at the Burrow. There he would have an excuse to spend time with Ginny, while in the company of Ron and Hermione of course. He didn't want people getting the wrong idea.

After wolfing down leftover pancakes and egg, Harry trumped upstairs and lay on his bed. He remembered the first time he had seen Ginny. At the time he just saw her as some girl, his best friend's sister. But now, looking back, he realized she was much more than that.

Harry remembered when he had saved her from Tom Riddle. She had seemed so innocent that year, with her silly little crush. But now it didn't seem that silly at all. If only he had realized, if only he had felt the same sooner…

Harry reflected over every moment he had ever spent with Ginny. He became hungry again, but he didn't care. As the sun began to set, casting shadows over his gloomy face, Harry knew that once Voldemort was out of the way, he and Ginny could be together.

_Just another reason to finish him off_, Harry thought as he drifted into a slumber.

Fin!

* * *

So, just a quick story. Please don't expect any more chapters or a sequel.

Sarah


End file.
